


Coffee Morning

by Troodster1972



Category: Star Trek Picard, Star Trek Voyager
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troodster1972/pseuds/Troodster1972
Summary: Seven and Kathryn enjoy their regular holo catch-ups. Kathryn asks about the crew......
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrs_javert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_javert/gifts).



“Latte?” Kathryn asked as she raised her coffee mug, savouring the warm taste of her own, whiskey infused Irish coffee.

“Mocha” Seven replied, placing her own mug onto the table, “a friend introduced me to it.”. The women had been ‘catching up over a coffee’ as Janeway liked to refer to it, after Seven had joined the Fenris Rangers. Both savoured the chance to talk and update each other. Even with the passing years, they continued their coffee dates.

“So, tell me how the rest of the crew   
have been lately?” Kathryn asked as her face hovered above the holo emitter as Seven sat in her cabin, her projected face shimmered in the dull lighting.

“They are well.” Seven responded with a small smile. “Picard is … as efficient as always. Soji is adjusting well with knowing her true identity. She, struggled, for some time, however, Picard has been patient with her … not unlike you were to me.” she dipped her voice as she recalled her early days onboard Voyager, earning a small, lopsided smile from Janeway.  
“Rios is a competent captain, he and Dr Jurati seem rather content together, she has proven to be of great value on board, with Soji in particular.” 

She paused, averting her eyes slightly from Kathryn’s “Elnor… he is.” pausing once more, considering her words. ”He is a formidable warrior, accomplished, fiercely loyal. He is young. He strives for knowledge. He has, great potential.” A small smile creeping across her mouth. “I, have grown somewhat fond of him. He reminds me...” she trailed off with a hushed tone.

Janeway looked from the screen, understanding Seven’s unspoken reference to Icheb, the young Borg child whom they had rescued when onboard Voyager. Seven had taken him under her wing, nurturing him, helping to mould him into an exemplary young science officer. Only to be cruelly and brutally butchered by the lackeys of Bjayzel, the Betazoid who lured Seven into her bed in order to extract the location of former Borg to harvest their parts for latinum. Ultimately, at the cost of Icheb’s life. Seven had never been able to forgive herself, she never would. She shouldered the weight of her guilt as though it were carved up upon her flesh, as plain as the implants she still bore.

Kathryn looked from the screen, coaxing Seven’s gaze back to her own with her silence. “Then he has a wonderful mentor,” she stated, smiling fondly at her former astrometrics officer, now a treasured friend, receiving a tearful smile.

Seven’s hands toyed with invisible items on the table as she fought to contain her emotions, willing her memories of the day she found Icheb in that room…

“So” Kathryn’s voice pulled her from her thoughts.

“You’ve still to tell me about Raffi.” 

Seven glanced back at the screen, drawing a breath deep into her chest.

“Raffi, is…. She is, fine.” she stumbled, unable to contain the coy smirk made its way onto her face.

Kathryn’s face grew larger as she leaned closer, resting her elbows upon her desk, “Fine?” she repeated back to the blonde who everted her eyes, avoiding the knowing tone in her former Captain’s voice.

Turning back to the holo screen Seven watched as Kathryn rested her chin upon her hand, “elaborate?” she stated, with a grin.

“We are friends.” Seven attempted to state, with failed emphasis.

“Mmm-hmmm…friends ...” Kathryn drolled mockingly, watching as Seven looked around the room behind her screen, desperate to avoid eye contact.

“Yes. Friends.” she said to the corner of the wall, already feeling the blush creeping from her neck to her face. “She is an extremely accomplished member of the crew.”

Kathryn fought to stifle the growing giggle withing, savouring seeing the blonde squirm before her.

Seven meanwhile, fought against looking back at her, knowing that if she did, Kathryn would say something, something which would reveal what she felt for Raffi.

The silence hung in the air for a long moment.

From the screen, Kathryn’s growing smirk teased, “Oh I’m sure she is..”

Seven fell back upon the only defence she could, she attempted to pull on her Borg mask and jutted out her chin, as she looked Janeway square in the eye. 

The two women observed each other from their screens. Kathryn’s smile grew wider as she watched Seven battle to maintain her composure, and failing rapidly. She rarely saw her in this state, Seven Of Nine was the epitome of calm, stoic. Witnessing her in this flustered state was novel, even sweet. Raffi had clearly gotten under Seven’s skin. 

Kathryn maintained her silence as she watched Seven’s defences beginning to crumble, as she exhaled a breath, her shoulders relaxing… head slowly dropping to the side, dropping her gaze once more.

Seven opened her mouth to speak, holding back for a moment, “I … like her.” she whispered.

Kathryn allowed Seven’s statement to hang in the air for a moment before responding. “Like her? As more than a friend I assume?” she asked gently.

Blonde hair flowed as Seven slowly nodded her confirmation. “Yes,” she whispered.

“What about Raffi?” Kathryn asked in a hushed voice, “has she offered any indication that she feels the same?”

Hesitantly, Seven responded, “There have been … moments.”

Kathryn pondered her response. 

“Sweetheart.” 

Hearing the name which only Kathryn used for her, she looked up, seeing her mentor gazing gently at her. “What’s holding you back?”

Seven could feel her emotions stir. The prick of tears threatened. She felt her heart pound within her chest. Mirroring Kathryn’s posture, she leaned her elbows upon the desk. Slowly she brushed her palms across her face, her hands coming to rest in front of her mouth, losing herself in her thoughts.

“Sweetheart?” she repeated.

Seven let her hands fall to the table, “I, I have never felt like this, about anyone…” she confessed. 

Kathryn watched as a tear fell from the former drone’s eye, wishing that she could reach through the holo screen to wipe it away.

“You deserve to be happy honey.” Seven heard the gravelled tones of Kathryn whisper and allowed her tears to flow freely. “What’s bothering you with this?”

Seven looked at Kathryn’s image with vision blurred with her tears.

“It scares me.” 

“What does?” Kathryn whispered.

Seven’s hands rubbed together as she held Janeway’s look.

Breathing deeply, she spoke; “everyone whom I have let in, everyone whom I have grown to love, I have … … … I have lost them all.” 

She paused, as warm tears crept down her pale skin, dropping onto her tabled hands.  
“My parents. One. Mezoti, Rebi and Azan, the crew, Chakotay .... Icheb.” her voice breaking with her final word.  
“All of them, everyone I let in.”

Kathryn felt her heart break as she watched Seven open up to her, she reached her hand towards her screen, desperate to comfort the woman before her.

“Honey…” 

“I don’t want to go through that again…” Seven said, her voice barely a whisper.  
“And….. I can’t put this on her…” she added, gesturing towards herself as she wept.

Kathryn fell silent as she considered her response, torn between silence and advice.

“Seven,” she finally spoke, “I understand. I do. But, sweetheart, _you _deserve to be loved.” Kathryn attempted to convey as much sincerity as she could manage into her words.  
“And, don’t you think that Raffi has the right to decide whether or not she gets that opportunity?” she added with a soft smile. __

__“I'm scared.”_ _

__“I know you are. But honey,” Seven smiled as the use of the word resonated with her, recalling Raffi’s favouring of it, “allow Raffi the chance to make her own choice … yes? If she has feelings for you also then why deny yourselves that opportunity?”_ _

__Kathryn sighed with some relief as she watched Seven slowly wipe the tears from her face. A slow, resolute nod of her head confirmed that she had heard her, as she took a long, shuddering breath._ _

__“Yes?” the ageing Admiral asked._ _

__“Okay”_ _

__She watched as the normally confident Ranger pulled her lip between her teeth… a mannerism which she had not witnessed before, and wished that she would crawl into the screen to comfort her._ _

__“Seven…”_ _

__The blond lifted her head to look at the screen._ _

__“Go get your girl.”_ _


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn drops in for another catchup cuppa

Seven of Nine’s booted feet clopped against the floor of her quarters as she requested her drink from the replicator.

She smiled to herself as she heard the familiar chime of the holo emitter as it announced the presence of Kathryn hovering mid-air above the table.

“Hi” she called over her shoulder to the smiling pixelated image of her old friend.

“Good evening!” she heard Kathryn announce in return as she shifted in her chair, settling herself in for their regular chat.

Lifting the mug, Seven closed the door of the small device and headed for her seat.

“What are you having?” she asked the white-haired woman who floated before her.

“Settled on a good old plain black. You?” 

“Cà phê đá" Seven said, raising her mug in salute to her former Captain.

She smiled as she watched Kathryn stare blankly back at her.

“Pardon me?” 

She laughed, enjoying seeing her friend clueless.

“It’s Vietnamese,” she stated with a satisfied grin, taking a tentative sup of the chilled drink.

“Well. You’ve definitely become the adventurous one. Haven’t you?” 

The two women smiled fondly at each other for a few moments, enjoying the opportunity to be in each others’ company, regardless of the countless lightyears between them.

“So,” Seven began. “How are the plans for retirement coming along?” She smirked at Kathryn, knowing that mention of retiring irked her somewhat.

“Oh. You couldn’t resist it, could you?” The Admiral narrowed her eyes in feigned displeasure. Signing loudly as to playfully emphasise her annoyance she continued. 

Seven laughed. A sound which still warmed Kathryn’s heart. She had spent many years coaxing the lighter side of Seven of Nine which had become so deeply buried beneath almost two decades of a life lived as a Borg drone. Her laughter evoked feelings of warmth and affection within the ageing Starfleet Admiral.

“A large part of me believes that you secretly relish the thought of retirement. Admit it, Kathryn, you cannot wait to dedicate your life to crochet and cultivating houseplants.” she teased.

“Oh! You’re so damned lucky that you are on the other side of this screen!” she retorted with fabricated wrath.

Seven raised the implant around her left brow, mocking Janeway’s performance.

The pair enjoyed the light mood for a moment before Kathryn got down to business.

“So!” Kathryn said with a content smile. “What’s the latest on La Sirena?”

“Well.” Seven began, taking a deep breath as she prepared to speak. Kathryn smiled inwardly as she was reminded of a younger astrometrics officer standing before her in her ready room, poised to deliver her daily report.

“Soji and Dr Jurati have been working on some research project between them. They have been spending hours together in the medbay. They have even constructed a laboratory in the holodeck for some of their more … extravagant experiments.” she explained.

Kathryn took a mouthful of her coffee, nodding as she listened. “What are they working on?”

“Actually, we have no idea. They have been rather secretive with their work. Captain Rio is convinced it's food related.” Seven replied, with a deadpan expression.

“Food related?” Kathryn queried, brows raised in humorous confusion.

“Both Agnes and Soji have a certain - affinity with food. Sweet foods. Cake, in particular.” Seven smiled as she finished her explanation, as she thought of the two younger women engaged in their mutual appreciation of all things sweet.

“Well, I can’t wait to hear the outcome of their ‘research’ “ Kathryn wiggled her fingers, emphasising the word.

Seven continued.

“Captain Rios and Picard appear to be forming their own mini pseudo Starfleet. They are frequently found reminiscing over their years of service. They have adapted many of the ships’ systems, incorporating many of the programmes and protocols used on board vessels. Granted, many of them are enhancing the performance of La Sirena, however, I feel that many are … to use an old earth phrase … for old times’ sake.”

Kathryn drank the remaining, now cool, coffee from her mug as she listened to Seven. She felt a smirk begin to emerge as she noticed how the blonde had begun to fall back slightly in her speech pattern, more like that of the Seven of Nine from before. It was a habit which Kathryn had noticed the former Borg would unconsciously do when the two of them spoke. She found it somewhat endearing, as though there was still some small, retained part of her which few would witness. The crew of La Sirena only knew Seven as she was now, they had not encountered the angry, desperate, frightened Seven of Nine whom Kathryn first met 25 years previous. Such a vastly different woman to the one she saw before her now. She was proud, beyond words, of the courageous and resilient woman she had become. Kathryn silently chastised herself for not telling her as much.

“Boys will be boys. And, you can take the officer out of Starfleet,” Janeway responded, “but taking Starfleet out of the officer… much harder.” she added. “And what about your little prodige? How is Elnor?”

“He is well,” She noticed how Seven’s face lit when she spoke of the young Romulan. “In fact, he asked me to train him in Tsunkatse. He is a tremendous warrior, strong, a fast learner. And a formidable fighter.”

“I hope you’re going easy on him. I still have nightmares from reading that particular report.” Kathryn said, remembering the incident when Seven and Commander Tuvok were abducted and Seven forced to fight in matches. Seven had required a full week of regeneration in order to recover from her red match bout against the vastly experienced Hyrogen warrior. She experienced pain in her occipital implant for some time afterwards. It had taken a toll on her psyche also, causing her to be fearful that she had lost her humanity after her battle to regain it. 

“If anything, I may require him to go easy on me. He is vastly younger, faster, more agile than I am. That said, I do find myself enjoying teaching him.. I look forward to our training together” Seven explained. For all her Borg enhancements which remained within her, she was almost twice as old as she had been when forced into the Tsunkatse arena.“ 

The two women regarded each other for a moment. Seven: reflecting upon the memory of the arena, of the sessions which she was sharing with Elnor, imparting her skills upon the more than willing student. Kathryn: grateful for the lasting friendship which she had with this remarkable woman who had lost so much, who had seen countless horrors and endured so much pain and hardships in her life, yet so giving and caring. 

“And?” Kathryn broke their reverie. More than eager to hear about the one remaining crew member who Seven had conveniently left for last.

Drawing in a breath, Seven averted her attention from the holo screen, choosing to divert her eye line to anywhere other than Kathryn.

“She is … well. We are … we are good,” she replied hesitantly, her voice quieting slightly. “We have, talked,” she added, her focus now firmly on her coffee mug which her fingers were absent mindedly fidgeting with.

Kathryn watched her friend. She knew that Seven struggled both with her emotions and with talking about them. She wished dearly that there wasn’t the countless distance between them, cursing the universe for their separation. She cared deeply for Seven and at times like these, she simply wished to be with her to offer support.

“Care to elaborate?” Kathryn asked. 

Seven’s shoulders rolled as she glanced around the room, before finally returning her focus to the screen.

“We discussed … our … situation,” Seven struggled, “she ... does have feelings for me also.”

Kathryn couldn't contain her smile as she watched Seven suddenly become more interested in her coffee once more, fingers toying with the handle of the mug as she avoided eye contact again. A habit she had developed soon after joining the Voyager crew when she felt incertain, or under stress. One which still remained with her.

Leaning onto her elbows Kathryn moved closer to her holo emitter, causing her face to become larger before Seven.

"Isn't this a good thing?" She asked gently. "Now you know that she feels the same. You can both begin to take steps."

Seven flashed a glance towards Kathryn before averting her eyes to anything within the room which she could see. 

"Yes." She dipped her head. Wanting to add to her reply, yet irritating herself with her own insecure feelings.

Janeway paused, allowing Seven a moment to allow her to gather her thoughts.

"Talk to me sweetheart. What's in your head?"

Lifting her chin, Seven looked towards the image of her oldest friend flickering before her.

She sniffed out a stifled laugh. "It's as though neither one of us wishes to … take the first steps." She said.

"We, held hands the other night, and I …" Seven trailed off as she felt the prickle of a blush as it crept up her neck to her face. "I, had a strong desire to kiss her." she said quietly, as though confessing some sinful desire.

Janeway smiled. "What stopped you?"

She watched as Seven slowly shook her head. Looking back towards the older woman she shrugged her shoulders.

Blue eyes gazed at the screen as though attempting to seek out an answer.

"What do you think Raffi would have done if you had?"

Her question was met with another questioning shrug.

"You said that she has feelings for you."

Seven nodded. Her eyes still clinging to Kathryn's.

A familiar lopsided smile greeted her.

"Test the water." Kathryn whispered from the screen.

Seven's brows ceased together in confusion. "What?"

"Test the water." She repeated, "A simple kiss goodnight?" She offered.

"Make her dinner? Or, a holo-movie. Create moments which could offer an opportunity." Smiled warmly at the woman before her. Older now, more worldly wise. Yet, still riddled with insecurities. She wished she would reach through the holo screen and hold her close.

"Sweetheart, I'm sure that Raffi is just as nervous as you are. I have a suggestion."

Seven raised her brows, awaiting her friend's advice.

"We end this call. You go and find Raffi. And you take her a nightcap." 

Seven listened.

"And. Once you're done. You give her a small, goodnight kiss. Does that sound do-able?"

She watched as Seven took a breath, clearly pondering Kathryn's suggestion.

A small smile began to creep across her face as she began to nod.

"It does."

"Good." She smiled back.

"Go get her." Said Kathryn, as her face flickered out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continued thanks to mrs_javert for her continued support and for putting up with my updates to read.

**Author's Note:**

> when you find someone who inspires and encourages you to write....... xxx


End file.
